User talk:RuckusQuantum
Welcome to my talk page ! If you want to leave a message, click the 'Leave Message' button on the upper right corner of this page. Don't forget to add four tildes (~~~~'') after your message, so I can identify who's talking to me.'' ---- [[User_talk:RuckusQuantum/Archive_1|'1st Archive']] [[User_talk:RuckusQuantum/Archive_2|'2nd Archive']] [[User_talk:RuckusQuantum/Archive_3|'3rd Archive']] ---- Re: Sounds good, man. I'll start looking over it soon. Jay Ten (talk) 14:25, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Can you send it to me as an rtf? I can't open docx. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:28, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Re enlightenment Hey there Ruckus. That first link you sent me isn't opening right. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :I got an email from them yesterday saying the exact same thing. I think there isn't much we can do other than keep reporting our stories if we find them being used without our permission. It's an unfortunate situation, but if they don't want to do the work or address the problems with their site, we can't really force them to. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:00, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ha, I wouldn't worry about it, man. They don't really mean anything by that stuff, it's just the theme of the wiki really. If you think about it, that site is devoted to sarcasm and messing with people, so the chat is no different. I haven't been over there for a long time, but I think most of them are ok, but they will bust your balls if you give them the chance. Again, don't worry about it, but just keep what I've said in mind for future interactions. On another note, I haven't talked to Travis about the wordmark because he's away visiting family. I haven't forgotten though. If you could make a copy of it on a black background so we can actually see what it will look like, that will definitely help. I really like the current one myself, so it will be hard to sway me in another direction. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 14:54, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing that. I definitely like its ghostly look, but I do still really like the one that's currently up. I'll post the picture on the admin chat so the others can have a look. I'll let you know when/if we come to a decision. May end up making a poll or something. :And that's awesome you're getting involved with your school's newspaper. That's a big step in the right direction for you. I'm sure you'll do great at it, and I'm sure you'll handle all your school work just fine. Don't be a stranger, but definitely make sure all that other stuff comes first. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:11, May 20, 2016 (UTC) RE: description error Winterfield Elementary is correct. Winterfield is a borough of Aspenvale, just like North Hill and Old Town. My other stories sometimes make mention of them, but most of the school-based stories take place in Winterfield.--Mikemacdee (talk) 00:33, May 21, 2016 (UTC)